


love tap

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 12: mrs. & mrs. sharpe (avalance mr. & mrs. smith au)





	love tap

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 12
> 
> for the graphic of this fic, click [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170819545194/femslash-february-day-12-mrs-mrs-sharpe)

Sara licks at the fattened part of her lower lip, sore and sticky-sweet with her own blood. There’s a certain satisfaction in the snarl Ava gives her, enough aggression in it to make Sara rest her hand on the pump of her shotgun.

She sees Ava’s hand dart to the side and catches her wrist with her foot- Ava doesn’t cry out, which is infuriating, always silent and stoic like a goddamn _liar_ would be.

“Ah ah,” Sara says. “Who’s your daddy now?”

Ava furrows her brow, like she finds the comment distasteful, and she would, always stuck up, always correcting, always judging, fucking _Ava-_

And that’s when fucking Ava hits Sara in the knee with her free hand, sliding back and pulling a charger from the wall. Sara’s not even sure who’s computer it belongs to- What she is sure of is that she doesn’t duck fast enough, and Ava swings the brick right into Sara’s cheek. 

“Fuck!” Sara says, wrinkling her nose. “Fuck _ow!_ What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?”

Ava responds by gritting her teeth and knocking the gun from Sara’s hands, pulling her by the wrist faster than she can respond. 

Sara makes a move to slam her head into Ava’s nose, but Ava’s expecting it- She catches Sara’s neck with the cord of the charger, wrapping it tightly around her throat and pulling.

“What the fuck is wrong with _me?_ ” Ava asks. “You’re the one who’s being lying to me for three goddamn years!”

Sara stands on the tips of her toes, trying to leverage her position and get air back into her lungs, pounding her hands against Ava’s tightened fists. “Fuck-“

“You should’ve just shot me, idiot,” Ava says. “Aren’t you trying to _kill me?”_

“No!” Sara manages, seeing dots in her vision from either the rage or the lack of oxygen. “You- You kill! Me!”

“What?” Ava asks.

Sara lets out a choking sound.

Ava loosens the garret, giving Sara enough room to breathe but not enough to run. Always so _precise_ and _guarded,_ _fucking_ Ava- “What did you say?”

“You’re the one trying to kill me!” Sara says, wringing her fingers under the wire. “I thought you were my fucking wife, and you’re just a liar!”

She gets the leverage she’s looking for, squaring her hips and flipping Ava over her shoulder, crashing her into the ugly coffee table they’d gotten two years ago, the one Ava had liked so much that Sara has always hated.

Sara rubs her throat, cracking her neck with purpose. “I don’t want to kill you, Aves,” Sara says. “A part of me wants to believe this wasn’t all an act.”

Ava groans on the remains of her coffee table, putting her hand against her side. “What act, you idiot?”

Sara picks up one of their old picture frames, a silver wedding present, ignoring the picture inside and instead focusing on the sharp, heavy edges. “Did you ever actually love me?”

Ava makes a noise of frustration, putting her boot against Sara’s leg. Not to hurt her- Just to stop her. “That’s really rich, coming from you.”

“Excuse me?” Sara says.

“How much are you making?” Ava says, arching her back, sucking in a breath. “Do they pay you monthly or yearly to be leading me on like this? Do you make extra for the _sex?_ ”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sara says.

“You’re the one trying to kill me,” Ava says. “My own fucking wife.”

“I’m not trying to kill you!” Sara says. “I’m defending myself!”

“From what?” Ava asks.

“From you!” Sara says. “You’re the one with a hit on me!”

“Oh, God,” Ava says, bracing herself up on her elbows. “Sara, I’m not trying to kill you.”

Sara opens and closes her mouth. And opens it again. “You’re not?”

“No,” Ava says, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Fuck, fuck- You’re-“ She wipes the blood out from under her nose. “You’re not half bad, actually.”

“Oh,” Sara says, and the anger that had been knotting in her gut, over and over, has been swiftly sliced through, and Ava is _bleeding,_ and Sara ruined the coffee table and Ava loves that fun little coffee table- “ _Aves._ ”

“No, no-“ Ava warns, but Sara’s already dropped to her knees. “Don’t you dare, you don’t get to do this and lie to me about your job and-“

Sara wraps Ava in her arms, and they both realize immediately that they’re sharing some fractured ribs. “It doesn’t _matter,_ ” Sara says. “You _love_ me.”

“I’m rethinking it,” Ava says. 

“What _happened?”_ Sara says. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ava says. “Who were those people at our wedding?”

“Actors,” Sara says, grinning, like she isn’t getting misty-eyed. “I killed my actual parents ages ago.”

“They were good actors,” Ava says. 

“Thank you,” Sara replies.

A pause. Ava resigns to resting in Sara’s embrace, making small noises of pain as she leans her head on Sara’s shoulder. “So you do love me.”

“Oh fuck, Aves,” Sara says, squeezing her more tightly, which is an even bigger mistake. “Of course I do.”

“I really would’ve shot you,” Ava says, kind of mystified.

“Baby, you can’t shoot me,” Sara says. “You have the aim of a old man.”

“What?” Ava asks, pushing back. “You hit like a _child._ ”

Sara gives a closed lip, smug kind of expression, tapping the bloodied spot above Ava’s eye. “That says otherwise, honeybun.”

“You are,” Ava lets out a huff. “Insufferable.” 

“You’re _perfect,_ ” Sara says. “For a terrible mercenary, I mean. You’re perfect every other way.”

“You hold a shotgun like a _dog_ would,” Ava says. “And they don’t even have _thumbs._ ”

“You’ve choked me harder during _sex_ ,” Sara says. “It’s cute that you think you could kill me.”

Ava has another retort ready, but Sara decides she’s had enough bantering- She leans in and kisses Ava intently on the lips.

“Oh,” Sara says, wincing. “Ow. My lip.”

Ava lets out a small noise, like she finds this amusing. “You’re such a baby,” she says, but kisses the spot anyway, and Sara does feel a little bit better.


End file.
